You Really care 2: Apology
by penname
Summary: Rated PG for one little cussword. and It comes after You Really Care R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


You really care 2: An Apology   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own digiomon but I own gatomon...no actually I do not own her either   
**Note**: This story takes place after you really care. If you haven't read that then don't read this. When things are in stars * bla, bla* then they are an action or sound. And then like this bla, bla> then it's a thought 

**The Morning After The Dance**   
Tai's POV 

Kari woke up and didn't talk too much. It's weird that she came home at 10:00 the dance was till midnight. She looked really depressed almost started crying when her toast burned...weird...she doesn't cry over a stupid piece of toast!   
"Kari please stop crying," I said   
"Tai you don't even know why I'm crying!" She yelled   
"Then tell me!"   
"NO!"   
"Kari!"   
She started to cry again.   
"I'm sorry brother, I just…I just cant tell you" she sobbed   
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, I'm just worried that's all" I told her then hugged her   
* Ring, Ring *   
"The phone, I'll get it," I yelled   
"No me" she giggled   
* Ring, Ring *   
We both bolted for the phone. I got there first again. "Hello? Yes this is Tai…Oh hi Matt…yeah…no…no…I said NO!…okay… Hey Kari Matt says TK wants to talk to you!"   
"Then gimmie the phone…Hello…oh hi TK…No I kinda want to be alone right now…yeah see ya later"   
She hung up the phone and left then the phone rang again I picked it up "Hello This it Tai…Hang on I'll check." Kari was back in the room; I held the phone to my chest so that the guy on the other line couldn't hear me "hey Kari It's Davis…are you here?" "No Tai tell him I'm not here"   
"Alrighty…Hey Davis ya still here…She's sleeping…yeah, Ill tell her you called, yeah bye now" * click* I hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen. Were she was sipping on some warm milk.   
"Kari why won't you talk to Davis?" I asked   
"I just don't wanna, that's why" she replied   
"Why wont you tell me what's wrong?" I asked   
"I'll tell you soon enough, I just gotta think first kay?   
"All right, well then why wont you talk to TK? He's your best friend, not to mention your date, and a really great guy"   
"I'll talk to him too, just later, I already told you I have to think!" she answered angrily "So please leave me alone!"   
* Ring, Ring *   
Kari immediately bolted for the phone and screamed "Ha you weasel, I got here first!"   
*Ring, ring*   
"Hello…hi Yolei…yeah…sure…I'll be there soon" she hung up the phone and ran to the door and started putting on her shoes.   
"And toy said you wanted to be alone!"   
"Yolei is a girl…girls can talk and I'm gonna talk to her kay?"   
"All right but be back soon," I said   
"Okay!" She grabbed her coat and ran out the door   
Geeze girls are soooo weird>   
****

**At The Park**   
Davis's POV 

Why did she leave me the at the dance? What did I do? What ever I did I hope I can find her to find out! >   
I was thinking about the dance, I couldn't get it out of my mind. She just left me there it was embarrassing. Who is that, OH it's Kari>   
"Hey Kari over here!" I yelled   
She turned to see who it was   
"Davis leave me alone, I don't want to see you right now not after last night!"   
"Kari what did I do?" I asked   
"Davis are you really that stupid? Do you really not know that where you put your hand was wrong?"   
"Where DID I pit my hand?"   
"Davis don't play dumb with me, You touched me in an inappropriate place" she yelled pointing down   
"What are you talking about? I didn't touch you there! And if I did it was an accident. I would never do that any I cant believe you thought that!"   
"Davis don't lie to me, I can tell when some one lies!"   
"Look, I'm sor-"   
Kari slapping him across the face cut him off. "Davis, You're a… You're a stupid Tai wanna be…and, and you're a pervert and I…I never want to see you again!" She yelled and with that she ran away   
Tears came to my eyes, I couldn't hold them back. She slapped me, it didn't really hurt but what she said did. I didn't touch her there! I really didn't why cant she see that?   
I sat down on a near by bench and started to cry, I couldn't stop.   
"DAVIS I GONNA KILL YOU!" a voice yelled. I looked up, it was TK great, just great now he's gonna yell at me, she probably told him that I'm a perverted asshole.   
"TK, look me and Kari just got done talking, or should I say arguing.   
"Davis why did you-" He started   
"That's just it, I didn't! Whatever happened I didn't mean for it to, I tried to apologize but she just slapped me. Then she said 'Davis, You're a stupid Tai wanna be and you're a pervert and I never want to see you again!' and that really hurt my feelings." I sobbed "TK what am I gonna do, she's going to tell everyone what a 'pervert' I am and I'll never get a chance to apologize. Everyone will hate me TK!"   
"Look Davis why don't you tell her you didn't do that?"   
"I tried to, she just wouldn't listen" I told him   
"Ok Davis I'll try to talk to her and tell her what you just told me. She most likely didn't tell anyone yet…except me." TK assured me   
"TK you'd do that for me?"   
"Of course, I don't hate you or anything and I don't want you of Kari to be upset over a stupid accident"   
"Thanks very much"   
"You're welcome, and just one thing…Kari's mine okay?"   
"Right" I laughed   
****   
**Looking For Kari**   
TK's POV 

Kari had to be here somewhere. I had to clear things up before she told someone, I didn't want them to keep hurting eachother's feelings anymore.   
"And then just as we started dancing he put hi-"   
"Kari no! Kari I have to talk to you right now!" I yelled just before she told Yolei   
"Not now TK"   
"YES NOW KARI" I yelled   
"Fine, I'll tell you the rest over the phone later kay?" She told Yolei   
"Okay bye Kari" She said and then spotted Ken then she ran after him.   
"Kari why did you slap Davis?" I asked   
"TK didn't we go over this last night?" she asked   
"yeah but I just got done talking to him, he's really upset because you called him mean things then slapped him!" I told her   
"He deserved it!" she yelled   
"No he didn't! he was telling you it was an accident and was even going to apologize! And now he thinks you hate him and that your gonna use this to ruin the small amount of reputation he has!"   
"GOOD"   
"Kari I cant believe you, where is the sweet kind Kari I wanna go out with? Where's the forgiving person in there? I thought I knew you better that that Kari I thought you cared!"   
"wha…TK, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" her eyes filled with tears "What have I done? TK I'm going to go find Davis and apologize now" Kari said   
"Bye Kari" I said kissing her on the cheek   
"Yeah bye TK" 

**Looking For Davis**   
Kari's POV 

I couldn't find Davis and I was about to give up and go home when I heard a sob, I turned to see him crying with his face in his hands.   
"Davis!" I said   
"Look Kari, I'm sorry for all that, I'm sorry for ever thinking you were mine, and I'm sorry for asking you to dance."   
"No Davis, I'm sorry for being like that, and for slapping you, and I'm sorry for calling you all those names. And you know what else…I'm not sorry for dancing with you"   
"Kari, I just don't want you to stay mad at me. I really want to at least be your friend"   
"You are my friend Davis and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions"   
He smiled because she didn't hate him. 

**_The End_**   
Well I know I did bad but please be nice when flaming. AND NO MITHRIL I AM NOT ON DRUGS!!!   
Love Always   
Gatomon_girl_14 

  



End file.
